


006 Green

by Era_Penn



Series: 100 Faces of Tony Stark [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Fluff, Gen, Pride, green energy, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark stood at the helm of the green energy movement from the moment Afghanistan happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	006 Green

Tony Stark stood at the helm of the green energy movement from the moment Afghanistan happened. He knew from the beginning that his arc was the key to renewable energy, and could provide the greatest energy source in all history. In the future, he had no doubt it would be improved, but he would be the turning point.

But he hesitated, because as much as it could be used for green energy and the good of the world, it could also be used as the greatest weapon of all time, and he knew it well.

Turning Stark Tower into a beacon of clean energy was both the hardest and the easiest thing he’d ever done; as simple as taking a breath and as difficult as living.

Yinsen, he thought, would be proud. Pepper and Coulson definitely were, and Rhodey had ignored orders to call and congratulate him. Jarvis voice echoed with all the pride his circuits could contain.

(Obie’s voice echoed in the back of his mind - golden egg, golden egg - but Tony didn’t let that ruin the moment. Not this time.)


End file.
